DLC03Brooks.txt
DLC03AcadiaM01 |scene= |srow=16 |topic=010180BF |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Sorry... my nerves are a little shot right now. |response=''{Concerned}'' Look... if you're really going after that synth, I'm pretty sure he took the road south out of town. Maybe you could head that way. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Impressed, grateful / Concerned}'' Just be careful out there. And... thanks. There aren't many who'd go out in the Fog to help a synth, especially one they don't even know. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' I feel like shit about what happened. I really do. I hope you can make it right. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=010169C2 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I need to talk to you about a missing synth. |response=''{Aloof, cool / Irritated}'' Yeah? Well that's not something I talk about with outsiders, so you can either buy something, or move along. |after=Player Default: I'm working with Chase. She told me that your designation is L7-92. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010169C1 |before=Player Default: I'm working with Chase. She told me that your designation is L7-92. |response=''{Player just told you he knows a secret about you,and you don't want it getting out / Nervous}'' Okay, I believe you, but keep it down, alright? That's real private information. |after=Brooks: I know the synth you're talking about. He's a younger guy, maybe early twenties, with white hair. Goes by the name Derrick. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010169C0 |before=Player Default: Look, Chase sent me, so unless you want to piss her off, you'd better lose the attitude right now. |response=''{Skeptical / Irritated}'' Chase... hmm... that name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't quite place it. Anyway, did you want to buy something? |after=Player Default: I'm working with Chase. She told me that your designation is L7-92. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010169BF |before=Player Default: Ah, that famous Far Harbor hospitality. How could you not love it? |response=''{Meeting sarcasm with sarcasm and annoyance / Sarcastic}'' It grows on you. Will there be anything else? |after=Player Default: I'm working with Chase. She told me that your designation is L7-92. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010169BE |before=Player Default: If that synth got lost somewhere on the island, he could be in real trouble. Don't you care about that? |response=''{Getting annoyed / Irritated}'' Look friend, no offense, but what I care about is my business. |after=Player Default: I'm working with Chase. She told me that your designation is L7-92. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=010169B9 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Okay, I believe you, but keep it down, alright? That's real private information. |response=''{Hushed, sharing secret info / Concerned}'' I know the synth you're talking about. He's a younger guy, maybe early twenties, with white hair. Goes by the name Derrick. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Growing concern / Concerned}'' Thing is, he showed up way earlier than he was supposed to. Thought a Courser was on his tail so he rushed the timetable. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Concern and sadness. This is not good news. / Irritated}'' To be honest, the guy was a wreck. He was scared shitless, looking over his shoulder every five minutes and attracting unwanted attention. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Sad}'' I tried to calm him down, but he panicked and ran off into the Fog. That was the last I saw of him. |after=Player Default: Relax, I'll take care of this. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=010169B8 |before=Player Default: Relax, I'll take care of this. |response=''{Apologetic / Worried}'' Sorry... my nerves are a little shot right now. |after=Brooks: Look... if you're really going after that synth, I'm pretty sure he took the road south out of town. Maybe you could head that way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010169B7 |before=Player Default: You let him run off alone? |response=''{Defensive, irritated / Angry}'' What the hell was I supposed to do? I'm on my own here. |after=Brooks: Look... if you're really going after that synth, I'm pretty sure he took the road south out of town. Maybe you could head that way. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010169B6 |before=Player Default: That synth could be wandering around out there right now, lost in the Fog. I'm going to need more than that. |response=''{Wishing you could help more, but you can't / Angry}'' I've told you everything I know, alright? You think I wanted this to happen? Well I didn't! |after=Brooks: Look... if you're really going after that synth, I'm pretty sure he took the road south out of town. Maybe you could head that way. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010169B5 |before=Player Default: Can you tell me anything else? I'm going to need more information than that if I'm going to find this synth. |response=''{Irritated}'' I wish I had more to give you. He disappeared into the Fog, and I haven't seen him since. |after=Player Default: Relax, I'll take care of this. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=010269D2 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Dammit. I'm supposed to help the new arrivals... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried / Concerned}'' I hope that synth is okay. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A mix of worry and irritation / Irritated}'' Why'd he have to run off? God... who knows how long he's got until something finds him... |after= |abxy=}} DLC03DialogueFarHarbor |scene= |srow=22 |topic=01005C0A |trow=5 |before= |response=Welcome to the Bait Shop. If you need any odds and ends, I'm your man. |after=Player Default: Let's barter. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Stranger, you need odds, ends, junk, or knick knacks - you've come to the right place. |after=Player Default: Let's barter. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=How can the Bait Shop help you? |after=Player Default: Let's barter. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You know, when I'm feeling down a little commerce always cheers me up. |after=Player Default: Let's barter. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Psst. Looking for a bargain? |after=Player Default: Let's barter. |abxy=A}} |topic=01007F28 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let's barter. |response=Of course. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's barter. |response=Happily. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's barter. |response=Let's set you up. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's barter. |response=Here's what I got. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |topic=01007F27 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I don't need anything right now. |response=Ah, too bad. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: I don't need anything right now. |response=Another time. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: I don't need anything right now. |response=Understood. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: I don't need anything right now. |response=Come back if you change your mind. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=01007F26 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I might be looking for something. |response=Grab me when you see something you like. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I might be looking for something. |response=Take your time, no rush. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I might be looking for something. |response=I'm the only game in town... |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I might be looking for something. |response=I have a feeling you'll be back. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=01007F25 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Hey, this is a long shot, but... do you accept this charge card? |response=''{player hands you a "charge card" with 100 caps worth of credit on it}'' Huh? Oh yeah, that thing. Sure do. It'll be easier if I just cash you out. Looks like... what? 100 caps? Here you go. |after=Player Default: Let's barter. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Hey, this is a long shot, but... do you accept this charge card? |response=''{Seems genuinely amused - but he's lying / Amused}'' You heard what? Ha. That's hilarious. |after=Brooks: I heard Mitch is actually part-Gulper if you believe tall tales. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Hey, this is a long shot, but... do you accept this charge card? |response=''{Seems sincere (lying, though) / Amused}'' I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: Hey, this is a long shot, but... do you accept this charge card? |response=Just a guy trying to make a few caps. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=Speaking of which... Buying anything? |after=Player Default: Let's barter. |abxy=Y4b}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=01007F20 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Sharing juicy gossip / Amused}'' I heard Mitch is actually part-Gulper if you believe tall tales. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' What's it to you? Do you have a problem with synths? |after=Player Default: Quite the opposite. I'm with the Railroad. I help them. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01007F1F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Quite the opposite. I'm with the Railroad. I help them. |response=''{Whispered, breaks his facade - trusts the player / Conspiratorial}'' Hmmm... Interesting. I got one thing to say: head to Acadia. Take care, alright. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Quite the opposite. I'm with the Railroad. I help them. |response=''{Genuinely confused (lying! :) ) / Puzzled}'' The Rail? Road? Never heard of them. You have a good day, alright. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Quite the opposite. I'm with the Railroad. I help them. |response=Just curious. You have a good day, alright. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=01007F1E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Synths are an abomination. The whole world should have a problem with them. |response=''{Seems genuine / Surprised}'' Wow, I'd hate to be one of those guys then. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Well, if you want to trade - you know where to find me. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01007F1D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I really don't care one way or the other. |response=Live and let live, I guess. No skin off my nose. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=If you change your made about bartering, hit me up. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=01007F1C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Synths belong in the Institute. |response=''{Seems genuinely confused (liar! :) ) / Puzzled}'' An institute, you say? Do they got mental problems or something? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=But makes no difference to me. If you want to trade, though... |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=25 |topic=0103FC8E |trow=3 |before= |response=Uh... you OK? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We're still talking, right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Is it, uh, something I said? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9B1 |trow=5 |before= |response=Fresh shipment in. All your medical and food needs! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Bait Shop's got everything you need! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Food! Stimpaks! Fully stocked! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You need it, the Bait Shop's got it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Food in front, doc in back. The Bait Shop. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9B0 |before= |response=Not like this... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9AF |before= |response=Uhh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9AE |before= |response=Leave me alone! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9AD |before= |response=Oh, Jesus. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0103F9AC |trow=2 |before= |response=Wh-What do you think you're doing? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hey, that's not yours. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005C15 |trow=11 |before= |response=Is it terrible that I feel... relieved the Children of Atom are gone? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Children of Atom had me worried. But, things are looking better now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The way Allen... With Avery...? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It might be a good time for someone like... me to leave. What with Avery. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thanks. For sticking up for Acadia. That... That was looking real bad. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=So... you went dancing? This island's... very confusing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Whenever you're ready. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Best deals in town. Well, really, the only deals in town. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Another day in Far Harbor. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Can I interest you in anything, stranger? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If you got caps, I got goods. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03MQ02 |scene=- |topic=0101663C |before= |response=It just keeps getting worse and worse here. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files